Rapid growth in the electrical industry has produced a need for electrical devices that are smaller in size but that operate in high-power architectures to support multiple features/functions. A high-power device generally supports relatively higher currents and consequently higher power, which requires the device to have efficient heat dissipation capability. While heat sinks have typically been used in electronic devices as a means for facilitating heat dissipation, surface-mount discrete power semiconductor devices typically include no heat sink or a single heat sink because of the size constraints of these devices. A high-power device having no heat sink or only a single heat sink may not adequately dissipate heat from a high-power device, so there is a need for semiconductor devices that include more than a single heat sink.
Each publication and/or patent application mentioned in this specification is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication and/or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.